


Sick

by RowN



Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [13]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eleven | Jane Hopper has powers again, F/M, Past Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Post-Season/Series 03, Sick Dustin Henderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Dustin is sick and can't sleep.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson
Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558990
Kudos: 5





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Malade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779083) by [RowN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN). 



> Day 13! My favorite!

When Jane and Will left, it affected everyone in the group, mostly because they couldn't see eachother for months and that their only ways to communicate were the phone and Dustin radio. They were impatients to see eachothers and afraid that they had lose their friendship because of the separation.

A winter night, Dustin was too sick to sleep so he was trying hard to read his comics, in vain. His nose flew too much, his eyes cried, his throat hurted and his head was too eavy for him to do anything.

He sighed and put his comic on the ground beside his bed and tried to lied down and sleep when his radio gridlocked. Intrigued, he looked at it until he heard the voice of Jane. He got out of his bed laboriously then took it. He coughed loudly before talking.

“Jane?” His voice hurted.

-Dustin. You're sick.

-You can hear it with my voice?

-That's why I'm calling you.”

He frowned at her answer.

“You knew I was sick before calling?

-Yes.

-You got your powers back?”

His voice was weakier and weakier so he forced on it to continue to talk to his friend.

“I think. You should go to sleep.

-Not now... Well, it's not like I could anyway.

-Okay. I stay with you in that way.

-You sure?

-Yes.

-Okay.”

He got back to his bed, almost lying on it, hugging his pillow against him.

“How's school?

-Good. I understand maths.

-I knew you were good at it.” He started to smile like an idiot, proud of her. At her laugh, he knews she was proud too.

“I think some girls want to be my friends.

-It's a good thing, no?

-Well... They're cute, really cute, but they're not Max. All in the clothes, nothing in the head.

-Well, it's usually like that with normal girls. But you and Max, you're not normal, way better.

-Thank you. Have you talk to Mike recently?

-If it's because you're truly not a thing anymore, yes I did. He... He's doing well. Pretty well in fact, when you think of it.

-And you?

-I'm doing great. I'm fine.”

He stayed quiet a moment, unknowing what to answer. Finally, Jane talked again.

“Did you fell asleep?

-No. I had nothing to say.

-Okay.

-Hey I'm sick so I'm saying stupid things but I miss you.

-It's not stupide. I miss all of you too.

-There is something I should tell you. But I can't.

-Why not?

-Because I'm sick. It's not a good things.”

He could hear Jane move and a door closing then car sounds in the distance. He remembered Will had told them they had a terrace so she might went on it.

“Friend don't lie.

-I don't lie. I... I'd rather not say something stupid.

-Dustin.” She reprimands him.

He sighed – and coffed – and bet on his radio to be heard with his tired voice.

“The thing is that I don't want you to hate me.

-Why would I?”

He didn't answered.

“Dustin?

-I love you.”

He got no answer from Jane, even after waiting a moment. He withdraw into himself, feeling sicker than he was before the call, and shut down his radio before hiding under his sheet, having no will to get out anymore.

He stayed cloistered this way a moment before feeling a soft energy hugging and rocking him. Before falling asleep, he could recognize El voice resounding in his head to say _Me too_.


End file.
